


A Prince & His Bodyguard (Mako x Prince Wu)

by CaliPalms



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Asami - Freeform, Avatar, BDSM, Bending (Avatar), Bodyguard, Bondage, Dominant, Eating, Erotic, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Fiction, Fingering, Fluff, Gay, LGBT, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Mako - Freeform, Oral, Oral Sex, Penetrate, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra, Prince Wu - Freeform, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual, Sexual Fantasy, Story, Submissive, Wu - Freeform, Wuko, Zuko - Freeform, big dick, big penis, bolin - Freeform, dick - Freeform, explicit - Freeform, korra - Freeform, penis - Freeform, prince - Freeform, rough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliPalms/pseuds/CaliPalms
Summary: Prince Wu has been feeling a bit angsty after all the events that had occurred with Kuvira and the neighboring nations. Wu recently had abdicated his crown and allowed the Earth Kingdom to run as individually independent states by democratically elected leaders. He won the support of Avatar Korra and stepped down from the now abolished monarchy.This allowed Wu to finally live a normal life but still with the protection of Mako. While Korra and Asami were on vacation in the spirit world, it allowed Mako to truly discover his inner self and to realize how much he cared for Wu no matter how annoying and frustrating he really was.Let's head onto a journey filled with love, surprises and many awkward scenes of Mako trying to figure himself out.*Takes place after Korra & Asami comes back from the spirit world*A Legend Of Korra Fanfiction. All characters and original story belongs to their rightful creators & Nickelodeon.Copyrighted © 2020 CaliPalms. All Rights Reserved.
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Mako & Prince Wu (Avatar), Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar), Wuko - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Fire & Gold

——————————————————

WU’S POV

My heart was beating fast as I watched Mako making his way over to me. Time had passed after Kuvira's attempt to take over Republic City and I found myself living with the hot-tempered firebender after I decided to abdicate my crown. I was now simply a regular citizen of the world with no attachments or priorities holding me down any longer. 

"How's your arm, Mako?" I asked as I carefully examined the cast. 

Mako breathed out a sigh and ruffled my hair. I watched him attentively as he tried to fix my collar and straighten out my coat. A blush started to creep onto my cheeks as his soft fingers lightly grazed against my neck. 

"It's doing very well...I have another healing session with Kya and I was hoping you'd like to accompany me," Mako smiled. 

"Really? I would love to!" 

"You know, it was very brave of you to help the citizens escape the train station...who would of thought a mind like yours would come up with using badger moles." 

"Haha, yeah..." I blushed. 

Mako continued to straighten out my coat as I watched him closely. One of his large hand patted down my chest to get rid of the lint that accumulated onto it. 

"Mako, you don't have to continue doing all of this you know?...you're no longer my bodyguard," I snorted. 

"I know that... it's just, I'm so used to being around you that I can't resist the urge and also that one time I discovered you were kidnapped had me furious and worried, so I now can't have you out of my sight." 

"You were that worried?" I looked up at the tall firebender as his amber eyes darted down at me. I blew my puff of hair out of my eyes as I gave Mako my signature smile. I could feel his heat radiating out from his body. Mako nodded his head and turned around to where his shoes were. I stood there motionless as I watched the firebender clumsily slip them on. 

"By the way, Bolin and Opal invited us to have dinner with them at Kwong's Cuisine," Mako said. 

"Oh, that upscale restaurant? did the Kwongs rebuild the place already?" I cocked my head. 

Mako nodded his head and ushered for me to follow him out of his apartment. I brought myself over to the door and slid pass Mako as he locked the door behind him. 

"So Mr. Detective, how's the streets been?" I asked as I looked up at the tall man. 

Mako contemplated for a second before telling me how the streets were doing fine besides the usual shenanigans with the triads. He explained to me that the triad gangs were still roaming around and causing havoc for the people who are trying to rebuild the city. 

"Now that their expanding the city's limits... do you think everything will turn out fine?" I asked. 

"I hope so, since President Raiko insisted on expanding the city...it'll be more work for the rest of us, that's a fact." 

"Ah..." 

"Alright my prince, your Satomobile awaits," Mako cringingly bowed and gestured his good arm toward the open car door. 

I rolled my eyes as I carefully slid into the car and watched Mako do the same. The driver closed the door and walked back to the front where his wheel was. Mako ordered the man to drive us to the evacuee camp located on the outskirts of the city. 

"I thought we're taking a ferry to air temple island?" I asked. 

"No, Kya has been volunteering at the medi-tent where she's helping out to heal injured citizens and that's where we'll be going," Mako replied. 

"I just heard they got a new shipment of Varri-cakes!" 

"Tone down on those cakes Wu, who knows what Varrick puts in them," Mako chuckled. 

I rolled my eyes and slumped back into the car seat as I looked out of the window to see the damages that Kuvira's giant mecha-suit did to the city. My heart ached as I watched everyone desperately trying to clean up everything. Korra and Asami recently just came back from their vacation and quickly went to work as they both recently had proposed a housing plan for the president to approve and it seemed as though it went well. 

"Mako?" I asked. 

"Hmm?" 

"How do you feel about Korra and Asami together?" 

I looked over to see Mako blushing immensely as I chuckled and brought my arm over his shoulders. He lent out a heavy sigh and looked over to me with his bright golden eyes. 

"I never thought one day both of my exes would end up together...but as long as they're happy...I'm happy too, I was never capable of keeping either of them happy anyways," Mako murmured. 

"Yeah, you're right Buddy," I smirked. 

"Hey, that's not nice, you Twerp!" 

"We all know why you never worked out with Korra or even Asami." 

"And what are those reasons?" Mako fumed. 

"Now, now...cool down mister firebender, I'm just speaking the truth," 

"Why do you care anyways? The last time I checked, they wanted nothing of you too when you were annoyingly flirting with them!" 

"Hey, Mako...Buddy, this isn't about me right now so relax and I'm sorry I even brought this up." 

"Yeah, yeah..." Mako grunted. 

I gave out a cheeky grin and carefully rested my head on his shoulders. I wasn't sure why I did so but I somehow felt like Mako needed some physical interactions. The man was filled with a lot of anger and stress at this very moment and wanted to help him out. I waited to see if Mako would react to my head being on his shoulders but it seemed as though he didn't mind it all. 

"I hope Kya can fix my arm... I've been going to her sessions a million times and nothing is working," Mako sighed. 

"I'm sure it'll go back to normal, Mako," I reassured. 

Mako suddenly stayed quiet and tilted his head onto mine. I jumped out of my skin as I was surprised to see him mirroring my acts.

"Mako... your head is on mine," I said. 

"Oh, sorry I didn't realize..." Mako coughed. 

I brought myself off from his shoulders and smiled up at him. Mako cheeks were a slight pink color and it honestly peaked my curiosity as I watched him stare deeply into my eyes. I slowly started to inch my way closer to his face when a voice broke out in front of us, breaking me out of my trance. 

"We're here at the camp, Gentlemen," the driver said. 

I quickly pulled away and hit my back against the other side of the Satomobile as Mako looked at me strangely. 

"Are you okay, Wu?" Mako arched his eyebrows. 

"Uh—yeah...sorry I just freaked out from the driver's voice that's all..." I nervously laughed. 

"Well then, the camp is right over there, let's not keep Kya waiting any longer." 

I nodded and watched Mako pay the driver the fee. Mako then pushed his door open and lent out his good hand for me to grab. I did as was visually ordered and brought myself out of the Satomobile and watched as Mako pulled me along toward the camp. My heart was beating out of my chest as I was now holding his hand. 

"Alright, here is the medi-tent where all the healers including Kya are volunteering in," Mako explained as he released the hold he had around my one hand. 

I quickly followed him into the tent where Kya herself was standing and observing other healers work. There were many other injured people in the tent and the whole space was brightly illuminated as the water around all the wounds on these people glowed. 

"Mako! You're here!" Kya said as she made her way over to us. 

"Yes, I'm here for my healing session," Mako smiled. 

"Of course! and hello to you Wu, how's the not ruling the earth kingdom doing for you?" she asked as she turned to me. 

"I'm doing very well and I'm also trying to get used to not having all of that responsibility on my shoulders anymore, it's honestly been very cool living a normal life now," I smiled. 

"Well Kid, you'll get tired of it in no time," she laughed. 

I looked at Mako who shrugged and chuckled as he followed Kya into her private healing room. Mako ordered for me to go with him as he held the curtain open for me to enter. I watched as Kya made herself comfortable on a cushion mat as she gestured for Mako to lie down in front of her. 

"I need you to take off your jacket," Kya ordered. 

Mako grunted as he sat up to fumble at his buttons. He was having a hard time since he only had one hand to work with. Kya was about to help him when something in me told me to head over and help the firebender undress. 

"Here, let me," I smiled. 

My hands brought themselves up to Mako's jacket as I unbuttoned it while being careful to not brush against his cast. I slowly slid off his jacket off his shoulders and away from his body. Mako was wearing a tank top underneath the jacket which showed his ripped muscles and broad chest. 

Mako sat there blankly as he stared at me for a good minute before Kya took over and started to unwrap his bandages. I awkwardly got up and stood a distance away from the both of them. 

Kya rested Mako's wounded arm on the side of his body as he ordered him to lie back down. She then pulled a stream of water from a bowl near her and gently incased Mako's arm with it. It started to glow beautifully as I watched it in awe. 

It still amazes me how some waterbenders had the ability to use water as a healing agent. To see how it works first hand had me baffled. I honestly hoped that this time around, the session will work on Mako's arm. 

"Alright Mako, we've been doing this from quite some time now... the scars aren't healing and I'm also not sure if you're well enough to bend anything from that arm either," Kya explained as she pulled away the glob of water and forced it back into the bowl. 

Mako shot up from the mat underneath him and started to hyperventilate. His eyes were wide with horror as he looked at me with sorrow eyes right after. I somehow felt a tinge of pain as I couldn't fathom the idea of Mako showing this vulnerable side of him. He was always the type of man that was head strong and never once showed any sign of weakness. But right at this very moment, I could see his heart breaking into a million pieces and I wasn't sure how to go about it. 

Kya patted his back trying to comfort the tall firebender while he desperately tried to bend from his left hand but failed at every attempt. Not even a single flame ignited when he had his palm out. 

"Mako..." I murmured. 

"What is it, Wu?" Mako sighed. 

"It's okay that you can't bend from that arm anymore at least you still can from your other arm and your feet too... everything will turn out fine, I promise," I smiled as I brought my self down next to him. 

"You think so?" Mako asked. 

"I know so, now get yourself dressed and new bandages around your arm and let's head out to find Bolin and Opal." 

"Sounds good." 

I helped Mako wear his jacket once again and helped Kya wrap new bandages around Mako's arm and strapped it around his shoulders to level out the joint. Kya said goodbye and reminded Mako that he was welcome here anytime. Mako thanked Kya and led the way out of the tent. 

"Thanks back there, I was feeling a bit broken down but somehow your little bit of words helped me," Mako smiled as he brought his hand to ruffle my hair. 

"It was no problem," I grinned. 

Mako then signaled for one of the Satomobiles that waited along the road. One car came over and stopped right in front of us as the driver quickly came out and kindly opened the door. The man bowed and welcomed us into his taxi car. 

"Where would you gentlemen like to go?" the man asked. 

"Kwong's Cuisine, Sir," Mako replied. 

"Ah, I heard it just had its grand-reopening and I believe they're also helping out people by donating food to the camps here too." 

"That's gracious of them," Mako smiled. 

"Do you think they'll price their food like how they did before?" I asked. 

"I don't think so, since a lot of things are in shambles right now, I doubt they'll price anything over 10 yuans but we'll see, that's where Bolin and Opal wanted to meet up at and it's nice to support family businesses right now too," Mako replied. 

"Aren't we going to find them first and head to the restaurant all together?" 

"Nah, I told them to just meet us up there around this time so we'll see them." 

"Oh, okay." 

Mako stayed quite for the rest of the ride. I managed to scoot my body close to his and rested my head on top of his shoulders. Mako once again didn't mind me being this close to him. I slowly turned my head upward and caught a glimpse of Mako smiling. My cheeks burned as I questioned myself everything that I was doing to my former bodyguard. 

Mako... what are you doing to me...

—————————————————-

This is my first WUKO fanfiction, I hope you guys like it. I'm borrowing some elements from the original storyline and trying to make it as seamless as possible while trying to write out a new plot for the two characters. 

Thank you for reading! 

Check out my official erotic fiction account on my “WATTPAD” Account. My username is “CaliPalms”


	2. Hold You Close

Author's Note:

This is the first draft of this chapter so please be aware of grammatical errors. 

Thank you! 

———————————————

MAKO’s POV

Wu somehow had a more difficult time processing the idea of me being unable to bend with my left arm. I was anxious and scared when Kya mentioned it earlier but Wu managed to calm me down. He pretty much went on to curse Kuvira and also stated, "If it wasn't for the gigantic mecha-suit, none of this would of happened to me." I felt as though Wu finally showed me a side of him that actually cared about other people other than himself and it honestly made me very proud of him. 

The guy really was growing up. 

"I wonder what's taking them so long?" Wu whined. 

We were both standing outside of the restaurant when we noticed a vehicle riding along the road heading toward us. I sensed it was Bolin and Opal that were in it and gestured Wu to follow behind as we walked over to the vehicle that now stopped right in front of us. 

"Bro! We finally made it!" Bolin cheered as he came out of the vehicle. 

Bolin then turned around and helped Opal out of the back seat as she smiled and greeted Wu and I. Bolin's stomach growled wildly as Wu bursted out laughing. I could see my brother was awkwardly trying to hide his embarrassment in front of Opal but it failed miserably. 

"Sounds like someone hasn't eaten all day," I smirked. 

"I was busy all day helping out Tenzin and the others and didn't have a chance to eat!" Bolin groaned. 

"Well then, let's head on in and stuff our faces with some dumplings!" Wu yelled. 

I chuckled at Wu's enthusiasm and led the way into the building where the workers quickly greeted us before expressing their gratitude for supporting their business. One of the waiter brought us to one of the tables nearby where it was neatly set up with fine tableware. I could smell the heavenly aromas of ginger and soy sauce. 

We ordered a huge plate of dumplings and iced lychee juice all around. Wu sat next to me while Bolin and Opal were across from us. As we sat their socializing and telling each other about our day, I couldn't help but think back to the moment in the car ride to the camp where Wu was annoyingly concerned about my personal love life. And that wasn't the weirdest part yet, the guy was in some sort of trance and was inches away from my face before the driver interrupted us. 

Wu now seemed a bit more mellow with everything and even came to my aid when I tried to take off my jacket. I couldn't ignore him being this attentive with me and it really made me joyful.

"MAKO!" 

"Wh-Huh?" I broke out of my thought and looked over to see the three of them staring at me. The food was laid out in front of us and Wu asked if I was okay. 

"Sorry you guys, I'm a bit out of it..." I lied. 

"Why is that, Bro?" Bolin asked as he hungrily stuffed pieces of dumplings into his mouth. 

Wu cringed at the sight of Bolin eating. I sighed and used my chopstick to grab one of the pieces into my rice bowl. 

"I can't bend with my left arm...Kya's healing sessions aren't working..." I huffed and brought the dumpling into my awaiting mouth as I savored the taste of it. 

"You mean, you can't firebend at all with your left hand?" Bolin stopped his munching and stared blankly at me. The half eaten dumplings slid out of his mouth as I handed him a napkin. 

"Did I stutter?" I shot back. 

"Woah there Mako, I'm just concerned that's all..." 

"It's fine, I just hope a miracle happens where my bending eventually comes back to my left side..." 

"Sorry Mako... well if you need anything, Opal and I are here for you!" 

"Yeah!" Opal chimed in. 

"Thanks guys, all of you." I smiled.

Wu stayed silent for the rest of the dinner while his plate of dumplings were also barely picked at. I leaned over and whispered into his ears and that eventually caught his attention as he turned over to look at me. 

"Are you okay, Wu?" 

"Y-yeah, why do you ask?" 

"Well, your plate hasn't been touched at all other than the few bites you took earlier." 

"I'm just not feeling myself for some reason..."

"Would you like to head back?" I asked. 

Wu stared at me for a second before he nodded his head yes. I smiled and looked over to Bolin and Opal. 

"Hey guys, I think Wu isn't feeling well right now, if you don't mind we're going to head back home," I stated. 

Bolin and Opal nodded their head and even offered to pay for the whole dinner. I insisted that I'd pay for it but Bolin didn't want to take 'no' for an answer. I sighed and thanked Bolin for his generosity and bid our farewell as Wu followed me from behind. Bolin and Opal gave their goodbyes back and Wu only smiled.

It was truly concerning to see him like this and I really wanted to find out why he wasn't acting like his usual self. I called for one of the Satomobiles that was nearby and gave him the directions to my apartment. Wu was the first to head into the car without my assistance and I only shrugged. 

"Are you sure you're okay, Wu?" I asked. 

I closed the door right before Wu started to part his lips to talk. He turned closer to me and softly whispered.

"I feel a bit down lately..." he murmured. 

"Why is that?" I asked. 

"Can I tell you once we get back to your place?" 

I nodded and allowed him to scoot closer to my body. As we sat there in our taxi, I couldn't help but feel bad for the guy. He went through a lot and still manages to keep his composure. No matter how annoying and frustrating he was during the times I was his bodyguard. I can now see he was just an ordinary guy breaking through the privileged life he once had back home in Ba Sing Se. 

"You can rest your head on my shoulders again, Wu," I smiled. 

"Really?" he asked. 

I nodded my head and allowed him to position his head between my neck as we continued our way back home. My heart suddenly started to beat faster as I took in the sight before me. I never realized how beautiful Wu's eyes were until the rays from the sun flashed through the window and glossed over those green eyes of his. I wasn't sure what was wrong with me but I somehow felt a lot of sympathy for the guy. 

Time passed by as I peered outside of the window and watched as the city went by. Wu's shallow breathing was all that I could hear during the silent drive home. I leaned my head back against the cushion and tried to take a moment to relax. 

——————————————————

"Alright Gentlemen, here's your stop," the driver said. 

"Oh, thank you and here's your money," I replied as I handed the man the coins. 

"This one is on the house." 

"Oh, why is that?" 

"You two make a charming couple and I also just wanted to give something back since you and all your friends helped save us all from Kuvira and her army." 

His response left me shocked as he assumed Wu and I were a couple. I looked over to see Wu softly snoring away. He somehow managed to fall asleep during the short ride home. I looked back at the driver and smiled. 

"Thank you Sir." I smiled. 

"No problem young man," he replied. 

I carefully pulled out Wu from the back seat and shook him gently to wake him up. The driver came out as he saw me struggling to close the door while only having one arm that was useful. The driver closed the door and waved goodbye as Wu was still half asleep but managed to still stand. I sighed and bent down to his height level and used my shoulders to push him on top of it. 

Wu was now on one of my shoulders as I made my way into the apartment building and up the stairs. He was surprisingly not that heavy as I carried him using only one arm. There were many instances were I carried Wu in my arms but that was before I got injured and now I realize how it wasn't that bad when only one of my arms was working. 

I finally reached my floor and made my way over to the door of my apartment and slowly slid Wu off from my shoulders as I shook him awake. He opened his eyes with a jolt and looked around frantically. 

"We're home?" Wu asked surprised. 

"Yeah, I carried you over my shoulders up here since you were still tired and I didn't want to wake you up just yet," I replied. 

"Oh... I'm sorry," he blushed. 

"It's fine, let's head on in and make ourselves at home again." 

Wu nodded and patiently waited to the side as he watched me open the door with the keys I pulled out from my pocket. Wu entered first as I closed my door from behind. Wu stood there awkwardly staring at me as I tried to undo my shoes. 

"Would you like to rest a bit before we talk about what's been bothering you?" I asked. 

"Y-yeah, if you don't mind..." he replied. 

"Alright, I'll be out here in the living room whenever you're ready." I replied as I made my way over to the couch. 

"Mako?" Wu murmured. 

"Hmmm?" I looked over to see Wu fiddling at his thumbs. I arched my eyebrows and motioned for him to come closer to me. 

"Can I ask you for a favor...?" 

"Sure." 

"U-uh...never mind." 

"Spill it, Wu." 

"I know it may sound a bit weird but can you come and rest with me too?" 

"You mean like in bed with you?" 

Wu suddenly looked embarrassed by the request he just made and I couldn't handle watching him act this way anymore. I shot up from the couch and made my way over to the shorter guy. Wu looked scared as he stared up at me with his wide green eyes. I could hear him hyperventilating as I watched his cheeks turn a slight shade of red. I mentally smirked and ruffled his hair. 

"Sure, why not," I smiled. 

That made Wu's eyes shine with sparkles as he cheerfully jumped and pulled me into his bedroom across the way. I watched as Wu readied the bed for the both of us. 

"Do you need help taking off your jacket, Mako?" Wu asked as he made his way over to me. 

"Yeah, if you don't mind," I smiled. 

Wu was instantly himself again for some reason and it honestly made me happy seeing him back to normal. He carefully undid my jacket and slid it off while carefully fixing my bandages to have the sleeve past through it properly. I was now in my tank top and I quickly unbuttoned my pants and pulled them down. Wu asked if I still needed to have my bandages strapped over my shoulders but I nodded no and told him when I'm lying down, I didn't need to have it strapped. 

"Ready?" Wu smiled. 

"Yeah, are you?" I replied. 

"I have to undress too, give me a sec." 

I softly chuckled as l watched him undress down to his tank top and boxers as well. Wu turned and made himself comfortable in bed as I followed him behind and went to the other side of him.

"Wu?" I whispered. 

I rested my wounded arm over my chest as I looked over to see Wu had already turned his body to the side and his back was now facing me. He was already asleep and I cursed him for having the ability to do so that easily.

My mind was filled with curiosity as I wondered how it would feel if I cuddled someone while sleeping. I'm pretty sure Wu wouldn't mind since he has been showing a side of him where personal space wasn't anything that he cared for anymore. I really didn't mind the moments he rested his head over my shoulders, it honestly felt nice being close like that to someone again. 

I turned my body and came up behind Wu's sleeping figure. My wounded arm was now gently placed along the side of his body. I pulled myself closer to his back as I spooned him from behind. His butt was now against my groin and I couldn't figure out if that was going overboard or not. I let out a shaky breath and pulled in my left arm into his chest. Wu's floral scented hair infiltrated my nose. I deeply inhaled his scented and carefully rested my chin over the top of his head. 

I suddenly felt a warm sensation brewing down in my lower abdomen as I cuddled Wu closer to me. His breathing suddenly slowed and I couldn't help but smirk at the entire time he was sleeping. My cock started to harden as I continued to feel his ass against it. Wu stirred a bit before bringing up one of his hands to hold onto the arm that was around him. 

My dick was painfully hard at this point and it was wedged between Wu's ass. I wasn't sure why it was happening but I honestly wasn't complaining at all. To have another body that I was able to hold tight was something I never knew could ever happen again but here I was holding under my arms who was once the Prince of the Earth Kingdom. The guy who handpicked me out of many other highly qualified men to be his personal bodyguard after seeing my accomplishments over the newspaper. Even though I wasn't needed for that service anymore, I still felt like I was obligated to protect him whether it was necessary or not. 

Wu... what are you doing to me?...

——————————————————


	3. Emerald & Ivy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wu and Mako spends the evening cuddling each other in bed. Mako realizes he’s going crazy.

WU’s POV

As I awoke a few hours later with a freshly rested body and mind, my eyes burst open to the feeling of an arm resting heavily on top of my waist. I quickly froze and held in my breath. My head turned over to see Mako silently sleeping away behind me. A sudden bolt of heat formed around my cheeks as I watched the former bodyguard of mine making himself comfortable closely behind me. 

I thought to myself on how I got into this situation until I remembered I was the one who insisted Mako to sleep next to me since my emotions were going haywire earlier today. He took the liberty of bringing his body close to mine without me even asking. I pretty much felt his heat radiating off from his entire body. It honestly felt very nice. 

I suddenly felt him stir as I watched his scarred arm tighten its grip around me. Mako's chest was beating loudly and it came to a point where I needed to wake him up before he realizes what’s been poking me from behind. 

No doubt it was Mako's dick stabbing me down there and it was too frightening to find out how he would react if he were to discover his body was behaving in such a way that demoralize his entire being. 

"Psss, Mako," I whispered. 

I cautiously turned around where I was now facing the firebender and carefully placed his arm back to his own waist. I stared deeply at Mako's face and took in the serenity of it all. He was sporting a comforting expression, one that I haven't seen in ages until the accident happened with the spirit vines that broke a piece of his charm and smile off from his face. 

Over the years being around Mako, the guy grew on me exceedingly and I pretty much had him by my side throughout everything. I may have been an obnoxious and demanding person before but for some reason now I felt like I can finally put all of that away and discover a new part of me that seems to be getting a bunch of approval from others around me. 

Mako was no more different than I was when it came to change. I realized he was now letting loose and was actually less uptight surrounding a good number of things. He was still the commanding and stern person he was and always will be when it came down to his duties as the detective of the city. But other than that he was starting to show his true down to earth self. 

"Maaakkoooo—," I whispered louder. 

"Mmm...Wu?" Mako murmured. 

"How did you sleep my big tough guy." 

"I told you many times to stop calling me that." 

"Well, I don't think me calling you names is something you should be worrying about...look down at your boxers." 

Mako furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head down to see what I was referring to. A hard blush ran across his cheeks. I chuckled and playfully punched at his chest. 

"It’s a natural thing that happens whenever guys sleep," Mako rolled his eyes. 

"You seem all too comfortable with it,” I laughed. 

"Well, it's too late to do anything about it now other than own it." 

Mako smirked and positioned his body flat against my bed and sighed. I watched as his bulged started to stir and soften. It was a sight to see as I bit the inside of my cheeks and moved closer to the firebender next to me. 

"So...how are you feeling Wu?" Mako asked. 

"I actually feel a lot better now and I believe you wanted to hear what's been keeping me in such a mood earlier today huh?" I asked. 

Mako nodded his head and turned over to face me as I took in his amber eyes. I hesitantly pulled myself up and positioned my elbows underneath my chest. Mako arched his eyebrows and rested his back up against the headboard. 

"Well... I've been having these feelings..." I murmured. 

I blew away my bangs that covered one side of my face and looked at Mako who patiently waited for me to continue. I gave out a heavy sigh and cleared my throat. 

"What kind of feelings?" Mako asked. 

"Well... in some sort of weird way... I think I’m starting to have unexplainable feelings for you Mako." 

"Feelings, for me?" 

"I-I'm sorry... I can't, this was stupid," I stopped and pulled myself up and out of bed. 

The door of my room was a couple feet away when I finally was able to open it but a sudden loud bang rang through my ears. I instantly froze and looked up to see one large hand had pushed my bedroom door closed preventing me from leaving as my own hand was still resting on top of the doorknob. My body was covered in goosebumps as I felt heat radiating from behind me. 

"Mako...what are you doing..." I swallowed. 

I eventually got no answer from the tall man and peered behind me when I suddenly felt soft lips graze across the backside of my neck. My whole entire body instantly tensed from such a foreign feeling around that area. I gave out a shallow sigh as I let go of the doorknob.

Mako’s hand pulled away from the door and carefully placed it against the sides of my waist as he held me in place. His sharp front teeth nipped at my soft skin. 

“Mako...” I breathed. 

“What’s the matter... afraid a firebender like myself will capture you and overthrow the earth kingdom?” Mako snickered. 

I guess this was Mako’s way of sexually seducing me? I really don’t know what’s happening at the moment. 

“Oh, spirits...” I moaned. 

“I never thought I’d be in this position with the guy I was hired to guard... but here we are...” 

“Mako... please...” 

“Mmmm...”

Mako then turned me around as he ordered me to gaze up at him. His eyes were dilated and filled with lust out of no where. This was a side of Mako I never once seen or experienced. Maybe after the countless times I rested my head against his shoulders today must have given him some sort of idea which probably had him to believe I was into him in some way other than as a friend and I very much was to be honest. 

He brought up his large hands and softly stroked my cheeks when the space between us suddenly closed and his lips were pressed against mine. I pulled away with a gasp and stared shockingly at him. 

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to...I just couldn’t resist...” Mako stuttered. 

“No, Mako you’re fine I was just surprised that’s all!” I explained as I grabbed at his arms. 

“This is ridiculous...what am I even doing... I gotta go,” he panted. 

Mako bolted across the room to where his clothes were and quickly wore them on. I followed him to where he was standing as I tried to calm his nerves by repeatedly telling him it was alright that he kissed me. Mako suddenly became aggressive and whipped around to look down at me. His eyes were filled with tears as I watched a single row of it fall graciously down his cheeks on both sides. 

Mako is crying? This isn’t like him. 

“Mako...please wait!” I begged. 

Mako then ordered me to stay put as he wanted some time alone outside. He told me not to worry and that he will be back later tonight. This was the first time Mako ever ordered me to do something and I listened without any questions asked. I knew he was having some sort of war happening inside of his mind and I really wanted to find a way to help him somehow. 

I watched Mako from my bedroom door as he quickly exited out the apartment. I sighed and turned around as my eyes grew wide. 

“Shit, his bandages!” I yelled. 

I quickly pulled on my clothes and grabbed Mako’s bandages as I ran across the living room and out the door to catch up to Mako. He may have been going through something right now and clearly didn’t want to be bothered but I’ve decided now that this wasn’t the time for him to be alone. After all he had been through, I wasn’t going to let him suffer anything else. 

Mako, buddy... I’m coming! 

—————————————————————  
PLEASE LIKE & FOLLOW ME!


	4. Mistakes & Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mako rushes out of his apartment, leaving Wu to fend for himself for that moment but that didn’t stop him from running after Mako soon after.

MAKO’s POV

There had to be a way to get these thoughts out of my head. I was getting a bit overwhelmed by the excruciating noises that rambled around my brain. The newfound passion I had for Wu was undeniable but yet I felt as though it wasn't right. Today wasn't the day that I thought I would end up sleeping next to Wu and even kissing him without his consent either. 

I wasn't sure what came over me at that moment but I needed to figure out a way to get out of this hole before Wu takes it the wrong way somehow. It was my fault that I left him alone in our apartment when I swore by oath that I'd keep protecting him no matter if he was still royal or not. His decision on abolishing the monarchy was from his own process of figuring out what he wanted best for his own nation. 

On the day of Varrick's and Zhu Li's wedding, Wu managed to struck a nerve of mine but in a good way. I finally saw the true inner layer of the King himself and I didn't care what anyone else thought of Wu, he was undoubtedly something special to me. Even though he was announced as king of the earth kingdom, I still couldn't come to terms on calling or seeing him like that. He was still the prince I was hired to protect and he'll forever stay that way. 

The way he smiled and laughed got me all flustered up and ever since that day, I couldn't get rid of the picture that stayed in my mind for weeks on end and until now where I still couldn't replace it with anything other than his sweet smile. It didn't help that he suddenly became very physical in ways where I found it a bit odd and questionable. Resting his head on top of my shoulders while in public was one prime example. 

I didn't think much of it at that time and eventually found it comforting to have someone that close to me yet again. But Wu somehow made it feel normal in ways I couldn't describe. My mind was getting top off with a ridiculous amount of thoughts about Wu and there was no stopping it. 

I knew I shouldn't have left Wu alone, there was no way he could ever defend himself if anything were to happen but here I was running away like a coward who couldn't face his own internal fears and feelings without acting like a drama queen. 

This was the real me, a man who puts up a facade for everyone to see and think that I'm this hard ass bender who managed to accomplish many things throughout his life. But that was far from the truth. Deep down, I knew I was still nothing but the street rat that scoured the city for food and did senseless crimes just for the sake of keeping my younger brother alive. 

"Young man, are you running away from something or someone?" 

I broke out of my thought and discovered I was now a good distance away from my own apartment, where I left Wu alone for the time being in order to clear out my thoughts. I gave out a shaky breath and inhaled a big gulp of air to relieve my lungs. 

"Young man?" 

I looked over to my right and found an older lady standing outside of a shop that was closed for the night. My fingers came up to my forehead and wiped the sweat that accumulated around it. The old lady walked over and sent out a warming smile up at me. 

"I'm sorry but I didn't hear you just now, what were you saying?" I replied softly. 

"Are you running away from someone or something?" she repeated. 

"Well...not something but someone and I did promise I'll be back before it gets any later—we just had a little quarrel between each other that's all," I chuckled. 

"Hmmm, well the spirits are now telling me that whoever you're having problems with is in dire need of your presence at this very moment and I think it's best for you to head back to him." 

I stared blankly down at the old lady and wasn't sure how to go about with what she just said. She was talking about spirits and even though we were coexisting with them it still doesn't explain the weird connection these random ass people had between the spirits too. I wasn't going to dive any deeper than I should be since I really didn't care too much about it. 

Wait, did she say him? How does she know I was talking about Wu? 

"How do you know it's a guy?" I asked perplexed. 

"The spirits told me," she giggled and made her way around me and into a Satomobile that parked at the street corner just now. 

"W-wait... there aren't any spirits around here, how did you know!" I screamed. 

It was too late. The old lady who strangely knew about my current affairs with Wu was now gone and on her way to wherever that Satomobile was taking her. I sighed and brought my hands to the bridge of my nose and pinched it. My eyes peeked open and realized my bandages were not on my arm and I had left it back home. I ran my fingers along the scars and winced at the pain that shot through my entire arm. It still hurts whenever I moved it around which means it was best to keep it in one steady position using the arm sling that I foolishly forgot to wear along with the bandages before abandoning Wu. 

But I didn't abandon him... I just needed some fresh air to think that's all... damn it Mako, what are you even doing out here. 

I carefully rolled up my left sleeve even more taking care not to graze against the scars. My eyes caught a familiar figure running toward me when I suddenly heard a loud screeching noise coming from around the corner. My eyes squinted closer when I realized it was Wu who was running toward me and with my bandages? 

What was he doing out here when I specifically told him to stay back home?

Before Wu managed to run across the street to where I was on the corner, the screeching noise became louder as I looked over to see a vehicle riding through the streets our way like the laws never applied to them one bit.

"WATCH OUT, WU!" I screamed. 

"HEY MAKO! YOU FORGOT YOUR BANDAGES!" Wu yelled out. 

Shit.

Before Wu realizes what was coming for him, I quickly dashed across the street and pushed Wu out of the way before the vehicle decided to turn him into the bowl of porridge we both had for breakfast this morning. Wu landed on top of my chest as I made sure to use my own body to shield him from the impact. I gave out a sigh and looked up at a pair of vibrant green eyes that belonged to no other than the prince himself. My cheeks suddenly burned as I stared at Wu. 

"That's right, don't mess with the Creeping Crystal Triads!" one guy yelled out as he turned to look back at us through his open car window. 

The vehicle sped off toward the other direction leaving Wu and I on the corner of the sidewalk holding each other for safety. 

"Mako, you forgot these," Wu smiled as he brought up my bandages to the same level of his face. 

I rolled my eyes and undid my arms around him and quickly pulled us both up from off the ground. Wu stood there with his signature side grin before he came over and quickly wrapped the bandages strips all around my arm and finished it off with my arm sling that he also brought over with him. I slowly slid my bandaged arm into the slot of the sling and pulled the strap over my head and onto my shoulders. 

"You know, you can't go out without your bandages and definitely not without your arm sling too," Wu smiled. 

I stood there motionless as I watched him gawk at my arm with dazzling eyes. Wu then stepped a couple inches back and looked up at me. The sudden rage ran through my entire body system once again. 

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR DAMN MIND! YOU COULD OF GOTTEN HURT OR EVEN WORSE, DEAD IF I WASN'T HERE TO SAVE YOU!" I blurted out. 

Wu looked taken back by my sudden outburst and looked genuinely hurt by my words. Instead of his snarky and petty remarks, he stood there with glossy eyes and fiddled at his fingers. Then all of a sudden a tear ran down his cheeks. 

"I-I didn't mean to yell at you like that... it was a mistake... I was afraid you'd get hurt if I didn't push you out of the way of that oncoming vehicle... and fuck those triads piece of shits, I will contact Chief Beifong about those idiots who almost killed you," I sighed as I wiped his tears away. 

"Haha, you're forgiven Mako, buddy, you didn't think I would really stay alone in that rundown apartment of yours now would I?" Wu sniffled. 

"Now there's the Wu I've been looking for," I chuckled. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Wu arched his eyebrows. 

"Nothing," I smiled. 

"So..."

"So..." I rubbed the back of my head and then pulled both of us further in and away from the street.

"How are you feeling?" Wu asked. 

"Im feeling a bit better, I guess you being in danger just now kind of pushed out the anxiety that was eating me alive earlier," I replied. 

"Hmmm, well I guess I am useful once in awhile," Wu laughed. 

"Hahah that you are and oh—since we're out, would you like to do anything before the night ends?" 

"How about we stop by one of the shops around here for a quick bite or something? I haven't eaten anything for dinner yet, the dumplings we had with Bolin and Opal didn't really satisfy me since I wasn't in the mood to eat at that time." 

"Sounds great, let's see if any food shops are still open right now." 

Wu smiled and wrapped his arms around himself as he followed closely next to me. I wasn't sure where we were going to get food at but all I knew was that I was glad to have Wu along with me right now. I made the wrong choice of leaving him behind trying to figure out things on my own, but yet all I really needed was to be in his presence once again to realize how much I actually wanted him to be around me. Just like what that strange lady said, it really was best for me to be with Wu right now, even though he was the one who found me first, I guess that still counts. 

Right?

————————————————————  
CHECK OUT MY OTHER AVATAR FANFICTION! ❤️  
ON MY WATTPAD ACCOUNT! USERNAME: CALIPALMS PROFILE PIC: MAKO


	5. GAOLING, HERE WE COME!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wu feels a bit uneasy having Kuvira in the airship with him.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hey guys!  
During this timeline, the gang are now in the "Ruins of an Empire" comics and on their way to Gaoling. 

This chapter is a time jump!

——————————————————

A few months later...

WU’s POV

Mako had been very clingy the past few months after our so called rendezvous in the streets that one night. After our little late night snack, Mako and I decided to head back to the apartment. But obviously back in our own separate beds that is. I knew he was still going through some stuff so I made sure I wasn't pushing any of his buttons any further. 

The kiss he planted onto my lips also stayed with me throughout this entire time and I couldn't shake it off no matter how hard I tried. It was just too much to handle after knowing the guy for so many years, but I never once thought he'll have it in him to kiss another guy. 

I made my first official speech at the new City Hall after I came back from my first trip around the earth kingdom and it was raved with mostly positive reviews. The first democratic election was to be held in the town of Gaoling and if all goes well, the other states will follow suit and the nation will officially become a democracy in less than a year. 

"You ready?" Mako asked. 

I carefully fluffed up my hair in the mirror and turned around to see Mako in his old bodyguard suit. Our luggages were placed next to him as he stared at me. I sighed and made my way over to Mako who stood perfectly still as he watched me circle around him. 

"I'm ready but my question is, why are you wearing your old bodyguard suit?" I asked as I brought my fingers up to my chin. 

"Well, since you're still doing official business regarding the future of the earth kingdom and you're still their king, I thought it would be best for me to wear this," Mako shrugged. 

"Seems like you'll never get away being my personal bodyguard, huh?" I winked. 

Mako rolled his eyes and ushered for me to head on out as he held our luggages in one hand. We quickly made our way down to the lobby of the apartment and followed our driver who was waiting for us. He kindly escorted us to his vehicle and helped Mako place the luggages in the back. 

Mako and I carefully slid into the Satomobile as the driver quickly started his engine and drove to the airship port where Korra and the gang were all waiting for us. 

"Are you afraid?" Mako asked as he brought his hands to squeeze my shoulders. 

"Scared of what?" I arched my eyebrows. 

"The possibility of Guan interfering with the election in Gaoling?" 

"I'm trying to stay optimistic with a lot of things right now since I'm still traumatized from what Kuvira did to my nation and this city, so yes I am very scared." 

"Don't worry, I'm not going to let anything happen to you even if it means risking my own life once again for the sake of you, your royal highness," Mako smirked as he pulled me over to him. 

I could feel Mako's burning heat radiating off of his body once more as I couldn't wrap around the idea of firebenders being a tad bit hotter than others.

"But if you die, who will I get smoothies with then?" I playfully whined. 

Mako chuckled and slid deeper into his seat as I watched his legs spread wider. My eyes darted down to his groin where his bulge was in full view. I sucked in my breath and tried to pull my eyes away from it but failed miserably. Mako would occasionally move his legs around which led his massive bulge to move around so I blew my dangling hair out of my eyes in frustration. 

"Looks like we made it to the airship port," Mako said. 

I pulled away and look out the window and indeed the airship was moored to a tower nearby. The future industries's logo on the side of the airship was clear indication that it was the one we were heading toward to meet up with the rest of the team. Mako quickly slid out of the car and helped the driver with our luggages. 

Mako paid the man and nudged me to follow him toward the airship. My breathing went a bit short for some reason and I wasn't sure why it did. Mako seemed to have noticed my behavior and asked me if I was okay. 

"I-I'm just worried about having Kuvira along with us that's all, do you think she'll help tame Commander Guan?" I asked. 

"Let's not have high hopes just yet, for all we know, this is probably her plan to meet up with Guan in Gaoling and double cross us so we really should be on high alert," Mako replied. 

I nodded and took off my hat crown and carefully placed it into the luggage that Mako was holding. He momentarily stopped for me to finish and resumed walking as I zipped the front of my luggage closed. We then made it to the entrance of the airship and was greeted by Korra and the others. Pabu quickly hopped off of Bolin's shoulders and ran up to nuzzle against my cheeks.

"Hi there Pabu, aren't you a cutie," I smiled. 

Mako went up the ramp and I brought myself over to Korra. She gave me a warming smile as she told the others to head in. 

"Don't worry Wu, everything is going to be fine, as long as I'm here nothing's going to happen," Korra smiled. 

I returned a smile and left to join the others inside. Korra followed last and pressed one of the buttons to close the hatch of the airship. We both made our way down the halls and into the main room of the airship where everyone was sitting. 

"Over here Wu!" Mako gestured. 

I smiled and made my way over to where Mako was sitting. He patted the seat clean for me and my cheeks once again burned as he gave me his firing smile. I sat down next to Mako and Pabu took the opportunity to hop off of me and back onto Bolin's shoulders. 

"This is a beautiful Airship Asami," I grinned. 

"Thanks Wu, I had it tailored to the highest standards even a person of royalty just like yourself could never deny being in," Asami laughed. 

"That's very true, this is really nice," I smiled. 

The five of us sat all together discussing about what's to come when we land in Gaoling. It was a lot to take in and I was for sure going to try and remember the plan before any mishaps were to happen and ruined my chances of turning my nation into what I wanted it to become. 

We all felt the airship lift off as we watched the cityscape dive underneath the flying mechanism we were in. Our first stop was to pick up Kuvira at the prison she was being held in. My hands would periodically tremble and Mako knew how to ease my anxiety but this time around it was different. He brought his right arm behind me and slid his hands around my lower back and held it firmly. I jumped a bit and looked over to Mako who didn't notice me looking up at him. He went on to argue with Bolin and Korra on who was the better probender during the times they were all together as a team. 

I gave out a soft chuckle and focused my attention back onto Mako's large hand that was now slowly caressing my hip. I sat furthest away from everyone so no one saw what Mako was doing behind me. Mako was really showing a side of him that makes me question everything about him. He's been clingy in ways where I still couldn't understand, like not allowing me to use the public restroom alone anymore or even go out without him guarding me in fear of me being captured again. But this hand around the waist thing was something new. 

"We're here at the prison," Korra said. 

The rest of us looked over to Korra who was mentally preparing herself to meet Kuvira once again. She seemed to be okay with it and was very keen on having her along with us. Korra then told us to stay put and wait for her to return with Kuvira. We all nodded and stayed back while she left the main room. The airship carefully parked onto the ground as we patiently waited. 

"I think we should head over to that table across from us so Kuvira can see us being serious about all this and not just lounging around," Mako said. 

Mako pulled away from my waist and had us all get up to sit at the long table nearby. Asami stood back for a moment and went the other direction. Mako and I looked over to see her pulling out a weird contraption. 

"What's that?" I asked. 

"It's a metal prison for earthbenders and I got one made just incase Kuvira wants to be difficult," Asami replied as she tapped on the surface of the metal cell. 

"But isn't she a metalbender, wouldn't she be able to escape?" I cocked my head. 

"The cell is made entirely of platinum which metalbenders can not bend... all the mecha-suits that Kuvira used during her regime were made of this material, it has little to no organic earth impurities for them to bend," Bolin chimed in. 

"Ah, I see," I nodded. 

Bolin and Mako went to sit in their chairs while I sat across from them. Asami on the other hand stood next to the metal cell and waited for Korra to return.

Moment went by when we finally saw Korra entering the room with Kuvira following closely beside her. My instincts was to immediately give her an unpleasant grin but then everyone else followed after they saw Kuvira's mug. 

Pabu and Naga was not too keen on her presence as they both growled and hissed at the ex-leader of the Earth Empire. Mako, Bolin and I watched Asami talking to the other two about something but we couldn't really hear them properly. But I had a feeling she was warning Kuvira about the consequences of backstabbing us which would end up having her stay in that platinum prison cell. 

They all made their way over to us and I couldn't help but look away as Kuvira made herself comfortable on the couch.

"Nice to see you too, Gentlemen," Kuvira said behind me. 

I peered over and stared at her. The rest of the guys stayed silent and the awkwardness became even more prominent. 

"Well then, Gaoling here we come!" Korra broke the silence. 

"Yay..." I replied unenthusiastically. 

————————————————————


	6. Sky’s The Limit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Krew has three days until they get to Gaoling and Mako is going to use that time wisely to have fun with his little Wu Bear.

MAKO’s POV

"Korra, how long until we get to Gaoling?" I asked. 

"About three days, why do you ask?" she replied. 

"Nothing, just curious is all." 

Korra arched her eyebrows as she went over to look out the windows. It looks like we were now crossing over high mountains into the earth kingdom and the clouds were making it a bit harder to see anything else around us. 

"Let's get you situated in your room and don't even try to do anything hasty, there's no windows for you to escape and your door locks from the outside," Asami stated toward Kuvira. 

"What about my shackles?" Kuvira said. 

"Unfortunately you're going to have to stay in them, the chains are long enough for you to freely move around in them." Asami crossed her arms. 

"I'll come with you," I added. 

Asami nodded and ordered Kuvira to get up while she led the way to the room. I was the one who guarded behind. Kuvira stayed silent the entire time as we all made our way to the room she was going to stay in. 

"Alright, food will be delivered by one of the guards whenever it's time for you to eat," Asami said as she opened the door. 

"Thank you," Kuvira softly responded. 

I stayed at the frame of the door and watched Asami chain Kuvira's wrist shackles to a longer chain that was attached to the ground. And I believe it was meant to keep Kuvira from escaping through the door if she  
decided to do something stupid like that while she was alone. 

Kuvira then walked over to the bed that was situated right in the middle of the room and sat on it. Asami then went on to tell Kuvira that the only time she was able to have her shackles unlocked was whenever she decides to use the bathroom and that's not without proper supervision either. 

Kuvira nodded and made herself comfortable on the bed. Asami turned around with a stern look on her face and made her way toward me. I stepped back and allowed her to lock the door with the keys she had in hand. She then made sure it was securely locked and finally breathed out a heavy sigh. 

"You okay Asami?" I asked. 

"I'm fine, it's just seeing her makes me so angry... because of her, my father sacrificed his life for me...for all of us and I will never forgive her for that," she murmured. 

I watched as her eyes filled itself with tears and I quickly pulled her in for a hug. Asami graciously accepted it and we both stayed hugging each other for a few minutes before she pulled away and wiped her tears. 

"I'm pretty sure Korra is waiting for you back in the main room," I chuckled. 

"Yeah, you're right, we should head back and join the others with whatever they're doing I guess." 

I nodded and led the way back to the main room where Asami then ordered two of the guards to monitor Kuvira's room. I made my way over to Wu who was playing with Pabu. Bolin was casually laying on the couch while Korra was petting Naga's fur. 

"How you feeling Wu?" I asked. 

Wu looked up at me and blushed. He cleared his throat and gently placed Pabu onto the floor. 

"I'm feeling good, why?" he shrugged. 

"Since we have a long way ahead of us until we do reach Gaoling, I was hoping we could enjoy our time together," I smiled. 

"Really!" 

His eyes dazzled with excitement and I honestly didn't think he would respond this way. His hands came up together and held it in place as his grin grew wider. 

"Haha, yeah," I chuckled. 

Wu quickly came forward and hugged me which caught the attention of everyone else. They all gave Wu and I weird looks but it didn't last long though. 

"Hey Mako, if both of you are tired, you guys are more than welcome to rest, your guy's bedrooms are located in the opposite direction away from Kuvira's," Asami shouted across the room. 

"Yeah, I guess I'm a bit run down right now and I think Wu is too, so thanks Asami!" I replied. 

I looked back at Wu who was fixing his bangs when my hands suddenly came forward to pull him along as I led the way down to our bedrooms. I'm not sure what's coming over me right now but I wasn't going to deny my eagerness to have Wu under my arms again. The night that I held him close to my chest while we both slept made me feel exhilarating and I have been waiting to experience it all over again if Wu allowed it.

"Hey, slow down Mako!" Wu yelled. 

I ignored Wu and quickly pulled him into one of the two rooms that Asami pointed out earlier. I pushed Wu in and closed the door behind me. 

"What's the big deal!" Wu grunted. 

I cautiously stepped closer to Wu and brought up my hands to his cheeks. Wu's breathing started to hitch as I stared down at him. I leaned forward and softly glazed my lips over the tips of his lips and brought my hands down to his waist. Wu shivered from even the slightest touch of mine and it helped me figure out what I wanted to do next. 

"M-mako..." he whispered. 

"I'm sorry Wu..." I murmured. 

"For what?" 

"I never formally apologized to you about what happened that one night we slept in bed together and everything else that happened right after...so I'm sorry..." 

"Oh that? don't sweat it Mako." 

Wu cheeks eventually turned a bright red color as I ran my fingers across them repeatedly. 

"I'm glad you're not mad," I chuckled. 

"Now why would I be mad?" Wu snorted. 

"Because I'm about to do it again." 

"Wha—" 

I pulled Wu into my chest as I wrapped my arms entirely around him. My lips went forward and closed the distance between us. I was afraid Wu wouldn't kiss my back this second time around but not a moment to soon, I felt him applying pressure toward my mouth. My tongue darted out as I probed at his lips. Wu parted his lips ever so slightly and allowed me to push my tongue deep into his hot entrance. 

Wu moaned loudly around my mouth as my tongue lapped every corner of his tongue. I started to dominate the kiss and pushed my tongue deeper down and pulled out momentarily to nip at his soft lips. 

I pulled away from Wu's lips as he looked up at me with wide glossy eyes. He was trying to mutter out something but was having a difficult time putting his words in complete sentences. I chuckled and brushed his hair away from his face. 

"Wu down..." Wu whimpered.

"Yeah...Wu down on his knees..." I devilishly smirked. 

Wu's eyes became ridden with fear and curiosity as I slowly pushed Wu backward toward the bed. His butt gently planted itself on the soft cushion as I brought my fingers to undo my uniform. 

"We're going to have lots of fun my King," I snickered. 

"Wu down...Wu is definitely down..." Wu whined and bit his lips. 

We're going to have lots of fun indeed...

————————————————————


	7. Disaster Bisexual Mako

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mako & Wu are having some “quality” time together when Bolin suddenly comes in and cockblock them both.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS CHAPTER HAS YET TO BE EDITED AND WILL BE ONCE I DO HAVE TIME! Thanks again everyone! 

WU’s POV

"Mako..." I whimpered. 

Mako unbuttoned his uniform and pulled off his jacket along with his tank top underneath. My eyes were transfixed on the large muscles and veins that covered his entire upper torso. It honestly was a sight to see. I sat motionless as I continued to gawk at the tall firebender before me as he carefully flicked at the buttons of his breeches. 

"See what you like?" he asked. 

I nodded and wiped the drool that pooled its way out of my parted lips. I never one day thought I would be in this sort of situation with Mako, but I really didn't want to be the one to complain about it at all. The moment Mako had his hand around my waist while we were both sitting earlier kind of brought out feelings I previously tried to bury deep within me. 

Mako was making it increasingly harder for me to not resist him so I'm just going to give in for whatever he wanted to do with me. My thoughts came rushing through and made me question his behavior, but I knew he was doing this out of his own free will and I was most definitely not going to stop him either. 

I was very surprised to see him expressing such emotions when he usually hid it very well from others around him including me. He wasn't the type to show anything other than the brooding face that he does every single second whenever he's out in public. I was probably the first person he ever cried in front of besides Bolin and I believe he trusted me enough to show me that tender side of him. 

"Go ahead," Mako smirked. 

My cheeks began to burn as I carefully fumbled at his belt and quickly unbuttoned his pants. His boxers were peeking through the top of the opening as I licked my lips eagerly to finally reveal what's been hiding underneath all these layer of clothing. 

"M-mako..." I breathed. 

Mako stared down at me with half hooded eyes as he brought up one of his large hands to comb through the locks of my hair with his fingers. I chuckled and slowly pulled down his pants leaving his boxers as the only barrier between me and his penis. 

"Go on," Mako snickered. 

I bit my lips and hooked my fingers inside the waistband of his boxers and slowly pulled it down toward his ankles. My jaw dropped instantly at the sight of Mako's massive cock. It was still flaccid and was gently swaying as Mako bent over to pull off his boxers from under his feet. 

I leaned back to get a better view of Mako's entire body as I savored my former bodyguard's private region and hard muscles above. Mako then gripped my hair and ordered for me to strip off my clothes. My fingers shakes vigorously as I tried to work my way down the buttons of my shirt. 

Mako came forward and offered his assistance from which I gladly accepted. In a blink of an eye, Mako managed to pull off my entire shield of clothing while leaving me exposed with only my hands covering what's left of my dignity. My cheeks continued to run a blaze as Mako traced his long fingers across my cheeks and picked up my chin right after. I gazed up at the tall firebender as he lowered himself down to lick at my lips with his hot tongue. 

"You're so beautiful my prince..." Mako dangerously whispered. 

"I-it's king..." I grumbled. 

"I don't think so, I'm your king...better yet, your master..." Mako smirked. 

I sucked in my breath as Mako continued to ravished my neck and licked the soft spots of my shoulders as he pulled my hands away from my penis. Mako then took one of my hands and carefully placed it on his large flaccid cock. He ushered for me to stroke it. 

I looked up at Mako with wide eyes as I brought my attention back to his dick. I firmly took hold of the thick piece of meat and stroked from the base to the massive tip that leaked precum. Mako moaned as I quickened the pace and watched as his cock filled itself with blood and swelled up to a size no one would ever believe if I mouthed it to anyone about his length. 

"Mako...you're so big..." I murmured. 

"All the better to split you open with and fuck your brains out," Mako replied. 

I chuckled and brought up my other hand to help stroke his entire length. I figured it wasn't enough since one hand was barely covering half of his large penis. The thought of his dick pounding into me left me shivering in fear and pleasure all at the same time. 

I carefully used both of my fists to grip Mako's dick and was left with a good portion untouched. My head came foward as I brought my soft lips to his massive tip and licked it gently. That made Mako shake and curse silently above me. I then parted my lips and brought the tip of his cock and shoved it into my awaiting mouth. My lips stretched itself from the thick girth of Mako's penis as I started to stroke his dick with both of my fists again. 

I looked up at Mako who gazed down at me with an approving smile and ruffled my hair as a reward for my eagerness to suck his cock. I chuckled around his meat and shoved it down deeper into my wet throat. I was only able to take in a small portion of his penis before I felt myself choking around it. I took a moment to adjust to his size and bobbed my head back and forth. I ended up stroking whatever that was left with both of my hands while Mako guided my head with his hands. 

Mako's dick tasted heavenly in my mouth and I eventually felt his dick thickened even more. My curiosity peaked as I brought one of my hands under his dick and played with his massive balls. They were undeniably hot and heavy. The situation that I was in made me wonder how big his brother was too and if he was thicker or longer than Mako. 

To think about both Mako and Bolin naked made my own dick stiffer than what I thought would never happen to me, but here I was sucking my former bodyguard's massive cock while also thinking about his own brother naked as well. Bolin must be packing a thick and heavy one down there too and Opal is one lucky girl.

"Yeah, you like this big ass dick shoving down your throat don't you?" Mako sneered. 

"Mmmmmpphhmm," I gurgled. 

Mako then pulled his dick out of my mouth with a plop and turned me over as he pushed my butt up. Mako then kneeled down and without warning shoved his large tongue between my ass. He expertly lapped at my clenching hole as he continued to raid my entrance. I carelessly moaned into the sheets of the bed and whimpered when I felt Mako's tongue making it's way deeper into my hole. 

Mako landed soft spanks to my ass as he gripped it tightly and told me how fat my butt was. My cheeks burned from his cheeky compliment and I spread myself wider for Mako to get a better angle to tongue fuck me. 

Our sexual tension depleted when we both heard a loud knock coming from the bedroom door. Mako quickly pulled away and froze. I could feel his breath hitting my exposed hole as I turned my head around to see him looking at me with fear in his eyes. 

"Hey Bro! You in there?" the voice yelled. 

"Shit, it's Bolin," Mako whispered. 

"What are you going to do?" I replied. 

"Nothing, just stay quiet." 

Mako then brought himself up from off the ground as I watched him walk over to the door with his massive hard dick bobbing up and down without a care in the world. I chuckled at the sight of him cautiously making his way over to the bedroom door since I found it amusing overall. Mako's firm butt was in view as I watched it flex whenever he moved. 

"Hey Bo! Yeah I'm in here, what do you want?" Mako yelled toward the door. 

"Is Wu in there, I can't find him," Bolin replied from the other side of the closed door. 

"Y-yeah, we're just chilling together, what do you want Bolin?" Mako sounded more stern and irritated at this point. 

"Oh nothing! I just wanted to see what you guys were doing since I was feeling a bit bored being around the girls and thought I could come join you guys to have some bro time," Bolin laughed. 

"Ummm... now is not the time Bo," Mako replied. 

"Why not?" Bolin asked. 

Mako then sighed as I sat up in the bed and quickly wore my clothes back on. Mako turned around and looked at me with question in his eyes. I nodded my head and smiled. 

"Fine, just give us a second I'm doing something right now," Mako sighed. 

Mako then turned around and made his way back over to me as I watched his dick sway left and right once more. I still couldn't believe how big Mako was and the idea of having it split me in half sounded very wild right about now, but I guess it would have to wait since Bolin came over to cockblock us both. 

"I guess our playtime would have to wait," Mako chuckled as he brought up my left hand to kiss it gently. 

My cheeks were once again hot as I watched the tall firebender kiss my hand romantically. Mako then quickly pulled on his clothes as he stuff his dick into his pants. The massive bulge he had was very noticeable before me but it quickly disappeared moments after. Mako then pulled me into a kiss and pushed me along with him toward the door. 

Mako then unlocked the door and pulled it open where Bolin was on the other side standing there impatiently. He was dressed in only his boxers and tank top as my cheeks turned red from the sight of it as well. 

"Hey bro!" Bolin smiled. 

"Hey Bolin," Mako replied while he crossed his arms over his chest. 

I stood there awkwardly as I watched Bolin's green eyes darted toward me. 

"Hi Wu, why do you look so flushed and red?" Bolin asked. 

"I... uh—" I stuttered. 

"We were practicing some sparring," Mako interrupted.

I looked up at Mako who smirked down at me. 

"Y-yeah your brother was teaching me some of his moves so I could defend myself if I ever needed to," I nervously chuckled. 

Bolin then raised his eyebrows and squinted his eyes down at me. 

"Interesting.... well since we have about three days until we get to Gaoling, how about us men go over to the sauna and loosen up a bit?" Bolin smiled. 

"There's a sauna in this airship?" I asked. 

"That's what I thought when Asami mentioned it to me earlier so I wasn't going to let the opportunity go to waste when we could all be enjoying ourselves in there!" Bolin yelled. 

"How about it Wu?" Mako asked. 

"Sure, that sounds fun!" I smiled. 

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go!" Bolin cheered as he fist pumped the air. 

Mako laughed as he watched his younger brother race down the hallway toward the sauna that was apparently in this airship we're on. 

"Let's get ready Wu," Mako said. 

"Okay!" I replied. 

I believe taking a moment to wind down before the important elections I chose to host was indeed a necessity. 

Mako being the stubborn and brooding firebender we all came to know was merely just a facade for people like me to be fooled by his master play of hiding his own emotions. Mako is many other things beyond that and really is the romantic type that needed someone to properly show him that he was wanted and I think the spirits are telling me that I am indeed the one to fulfill it just for him. 

I hope...

————————————————————  
PLEASE VOTE & FOLLOW ME! 

THANKS FOR READING!   
😊❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment if you would like me to continue! :) Check out my official account on “WATTPAD” where I also upload this story and have many other erotic stories in my library that I have written there. My account name on WATTPAD is “CaliPalms” like this AO3 account.


End file.
